


Busted!

by yaiga



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cousy Valentine, F/M, Secret Relationship, Tumblr Prompt, drabble?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaiga/pseuds/yaiga
Summary: Written for the Cousy Valentine event, prompt: "kisses caught on tape"





	Busted!

**Author's Note:**

> Yup...sorry for the not-very-original title.

Melinda May walked decidedly into the Director’s office to find Daisy and Coulson chatting animatedly. Daisy was sitting on the desk’s chair with her elbows resting on the bureau, and he was propped onto the edge of said desk, both of them now laughing, probably some bad joke from Coulson. They glanced at May when she came in, still grinning, even to the stern face of the agent. But hey…that was May; she always had the same face.

-What’s up May? - Daisy asked leaning back.

May looked at her, then at Coulson, and narrowing her eyes at them she spoke:

-I really don’t care what you’re doing, but you need to be more careful…with this _thing_ between the two of you-

-What??? - retorted Daisy, almost at the same time Coulson asked –What are talking about?- both of them with confusion etched on their faces.

May shook her head in disbelief.

-You two could play your innocent faces as long as you want to, but I have proof, and you’re just so lucky it was me who found it-

Coulson stood up, now frowning seriously- May calm down, and tell us exactly what _proof_ are you talking about? - he said coming closer to her.

-The one showing the current Director of S.H.I.E.L.D smooching and god knows what else…with her trusted second hand agent, in the stock room of the warehouse after a mission. Because it’s not enough she is Inhuman, and everybody knew your _special_ treatment with her from before, but now they’ll discover the real nature of that relationship- May spat deprecating, crossing her arms in front of her, to the horrified faces of the agents in front of her.

-I…we don’t- Daisy exclaimed, standing up abruptly, leaning on the desk-…Right? - she looked at Coulson for confirmation.

For once, Coulson looked dumbfounded, glancing at Daisy mutely and then at May.

-We found no video feed- he said in low voice once he could regain his speech ability.

-Oh, _but there was_ , we found it later that day- she said searching into her jacket pocket to retrieve her phone, handling it to Coulson- That’s the only copy, and you can deleted it when you finish- she said throwing a reprimanding glance at them again, almost turning around.

-Thanks May- Coulson said, before she left.

She snorted and turned around to face them.

-You two…- she trailed annoyed, gesturing at them-…since when…you know what, I don’t care- and with that she left, closing the door behind her with a loud thud.

Daisy and Coulson looked at each other, and then at the phone in Coulson’s hand. She was at his side when he played it, and yes, was exactly Director Johnson with her hand on his neck pulling him in a very rough and dirty kiss, with her other hand grabbing his ass, and yes, it was Coulson’s hand slipping in her pants, while the other one caressed her breasts.

-At least we look good- replied Daisy nonchalant, eyes still on the video.

-Daisy! - exclaimed Coulson appalled.

-What? Are you saying we don’t? - she asked looking at him in the eye.

-I think…- he trailed seriously, but then he grinned mischievously- I would like to keep it- he winked at her.

-Oh Phil, you’re such bad boy- she smirked, leaning in to kiss him again.


End file.
